


Nothing to Lose... Everything to Gain

by HPFangirl71



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bisexual Character, Boys Kissing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unrequited Love, gay realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia was the plan... sometimes things don't go according to plan... enter Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to Lose... Everything to Gain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinyslasher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyslasher/gifts).



> Written for round two over at Stop_Drop_Howl on Live Journal for shinyslasher's prompt of Nothing to Lose  
> This is what I really wish had happened after the pool scene.  
> Story is a slash pairing with explicit sex scenes DO NOT FLAME PLEASE!!

Lydia Martin had been the plan all along…

Stiles had pined for the lovely redhead since grade school. He’d yearned for her attention with every boyhood breath and fantasy, determined that she was the one, his only one. The plan upon entering high school had been to finally make her his. He’d figured nothing ventured, nothing gained. At least that’s how the old saying went and Stiles had hoped it was true. He’d hoped that by putting himself out there, she’d finally realize he was a way better choice than that ass clown Jackson Whittemore. But of course Lydia hadn’t been so easily swayed.

Back then, he’d had nothing to lose and everything to gain…

Of course, that was before Scott was bitten. It was before they’d realized that werewolves were real and scary monsters could threaten to kill you. Then Stiles had become more focused on making it through another day alive than Lydia. He’d still wanted her to notice him but less and less because it was his original plan. It had become more and more because Stiles had grown confused and loving Lydia seemed more natural to him than his latest fantasy. 

Derek Hale…

He was the cause of all Stiles’ inner confusion…

At first Stiles had been annoyed, maybe even the tiniest bit intimidated by Derek’s sudden presence in their lives. He’d been sure Derek was the bad guy in all this werewolf shit but soon enough, he’d been proven wrong. Still, Derek’s personality was harsh and demanding, always intent on being in charge; he bristled at being challenged by Stiles. And for some reason, Stiles couldn’t resist challenging the big bad werewolf at every turn. 

That’s when the confusion had set in; the stuttering embarrassment that would arise at catching Derek shirtless, the heat that quickly pooled to his middle whenever Derek grabbed a hold of him. The shiver he’d get whenever the man would give him that hard as steel stare of his. The way it made him feel was like nothing he’d ever felt before, not even with Lydia. It made Stiles’ doubt his sanity...  


Then there came the wet dreams and illicit masturbation sessions that all starred who else but Derek Hale. Stiles had tried everything to get the man out of his head but somehow he just couldn’t chase the sexy images away. They were such lovely images after all; Derek in all his naked glory, shoving his cock down Stiles’ throat before throwing him onto the bed and fucking him senseless. It was the kind of fantasy that was definitely triple X and best kept to oneself. 

Forget Lydia… Stiles now wanted Derek.

And he wanted him in the worst way possible.

Stiles had never thought of himself as bisexual but here it suddenly was. He wanted Derek Hale, Derek hot as fuck Hale! He longed to put his hands on that incredible body of Derek’s, to feel his tongue slide across every inch of bared flesh. It was something Stiles had never found himself fantasizing about any other guy but somehow Derek had become the exception.

As Stiles looked over at Derek climbing out of the pool he couldn’t help but feel that confusion rising within him once more. As Derek pulled the soaked shirt off his body, exposing the taunt well-formed muscles it hid, Stiles had to stifle back the groan that beckoned to be released from within. His cock felt warm and heavy within his jeans and he had to turn away from the sight of such a temptation. Slyly looking back, he caught Derek’s rough gaze. 

This was his chance yet, Stiles was afraid to take it. For once Stiles actually had something to lose…

“Are you okay?” 

The words were said with Derek’s usual gruffness but Stiles saw something else in his eyes, something almost mirroring real concern. What they’d just been through, it should bring them closer but would it. Would saving Derek’s life make Stiles any more desirable to him?

“I’m fine, no need to concern yourself with the lowly human.” He answered back sarcastically. 

Stiles turned away and began to walk out the door when Derek’s voice stopped him.

“Stiles, please, don’t go.”

Stiles turned around, ready to fire any petty bit of sarcasm he could. Instead he froze in his tracks at what he saw burning brightly within Derek’s red tinged eyes. It was a look of hunger and want, a look that was pointed straight at Stiles. 

“What is it you want Derek?” he whispered uncertainly.

“You Stiles, for the past few weeks you’re all I’ve been able to think about. And when you let me go, I thought…”

Derek’s words came out husky and stilted yet they heated Stiles’ cold wet body with a renewed desire.

“Well, you thought wrong.” Stiles said in a whisper as he closed the gap between himself and Derek.

He reached out, his fingers brushing feather light against Derek’s jaw. Derek’s fingers moved to wrap around Stiles’ wrist and he leant into Stiles’ touch. Stiles didn’t even realize he was holding his breath until he felt Derek pull him close. Stiles let the air out with a slow registering of what might be about to take place between them.

“I want you Stiles and I think maybe you might want me too. So tell me, was I wrong about everything?” Derek questioned in a barely restrained voice.

“No, not everything…” Stiles answered.

Derek let his head move forward to clear the minute gap between them. Their lips were almost touching when Stiles brought his fingers up to Derek’s mouth in an effort to stop him. 

“You have to know, I’ve never done this before.” Stiles said, his voice shaky, a pale blush spreading across his cheeks.

Derek didn’t say a word as his mouth descended that last centimeter to touch Stiles’ bottom lip in a soft caress. Stiles immediately opened up to the gentle prod of Derek’s tongue seeking entrance. Stiles deepened the kiss and felt Derek pull him closer, his arm encircling Stiles’ waist in a tight grip. It was a moment Stiles was sure he’d never forget even if he lived to be a hundred. 

Stiles could feel the weight of Derek’s hand at the small of his back and he found his own had climbed upward to grip at Derek’s shapely bicep. He clung to the man as if his very life might depend upon what happened next and by all rights, it just might.

All was quiet except for the wet sound of their kissing. Derek’s fingers had worked their way upward, beneath Stiles’ shirt and the heat of his touch made him shiver. He moaned quietly into Derek’s mouth before the man released him to let his tongue trail down Stiles’ neck. Stiles felt the graze of Derek’s fingers hovering over the bulge in his jeans and it made him let out yet another needful moan.

“Derek… Please…” Stiles almost begged.

“You’re sure you want this? Sure you want me?” Derek said, pulling his face up to look him dead in the eyes.

So this was it, the chip on Derek’s shoulder. This was the weight he carried around with him. He was afraid no one would ever want him. Stiles nodded silently as he pressed his lips once again to Derek’s mouth. Stiles gave a sigh of longing as the kiss broke and he brought his lips up to Derek’s ear and whispered, “I want you. Dammit, I want you so bad.”

He felt an eager tug at his jeans, the zipper slipping away quietly and allowing Derek room to push his hand southward. The feel of Derek’s fingers wrapping around Stiles’ cock was incredible. Stiles wanted this, more than even he had realized.

It wasn’t long before Derek had him pinned to the floor. His legs were entangled around Derek’s waist and Derek had several fingers shoved inside him, working him open. Several minutes later and Derek’s hungry growl echoed in his ear as he felt the emptiness of those fingers leaving him. He heard the metallic clink of Derek’s pants coming open just before he felt the tip of Derek’s cock prodding at his hole. Stiles tensed slightly and heard Derek’s voice low and steady within his ear, whispering something about how he’d be okay because Derek wanted him, needed him, cared for him…

Another long languid kiss and Stiles found he was able to relax enough for Derek’s cock to slip inside him. It burned quite a bit but Stiles found himself not really caring. This was Derek filling him, the one he’d unknowingly been waiting for all along. Stiles had nothing to lose now; he’d given everything to this man. And with each and every thrust of Derek’s cock, his body opened up and a wave of pleasure replaced the initial pain. Stiles found himself mimicking Derek’s movements as they pressed their bodies together in a rhythmic dance. 

His own cock was hard and leaking upon his stomach. Stiles could barely hold on when suddenly, he felt Derek tense up and knew he no longer had to. The warm splash of Derek’s release spilling into him had Stiles’ own prick twitching in orgasm. The heat of his spunk wetting them both as they clung together, bodies spent with pleasure.

Stiles was almost afraid to let go; afraid to look Derek in the eyes in case he might see regret shadowed there. When he was finally brave enough to take the chance, he realized just how foolish he’d been because all he saw was an unfamiliar tenderness within Derek’s gaze. It was an almost overwhelming sight that nearly brought tears to Stiles’ own eyes. 

And as he lay curled within Derek’s warming embrace upon the cold tile floor, Stiles felt safe and content. Stiles had had nothing to lose after all and so fucking much to gain…


End file.
